


New Ventures

by showmewhattodo



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmewhattodo/pseuds/showmewhattodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Danvers has decided to start on a new venture in life and finds herself making deals with the Mobster Moroi, Ibrahim Mazur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ventures

Claire sat there in her seat, securing her seatbelt as per instructed by the light that illuminated above her head. Today she was starting on a new adventure, a new part of her life that was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. She'd spent the last two years battling to just survive in the town of Morganville, Texas and there were times that she didn't even think that she would make it this far. She wasn't supposed to be alive still, but she had made it through the dark and come out the other side. Her recent adventure of survival had bought up something in her mind from her past. A man that she had met and learnt a lot more things about the world of vampires from. A man that was a vampire himself – but a new species of vampires. That is what sparked her curiosity back then and in the past she had made a deal with this man that she would owe him a favour – that specifically had nothing at all to do with her blood, she was sure about that – and in return he would tell her the basics of what she needed to know of the three species in his world.

Scanning through her notebooks in her hand after the plane had taken off she read over again what she had written down and hidden from everyone back home for so long. There were Moroi – that is that the man she met was – they were a mortal vampire, a living, breathing, heart beating, dying of old age, having babies kind of living. They still could go out in the sun but it was uncomfortable for them and it weakened them after time. They still needed blood to survive and with that they still had fangs, which apparently sent you high on endorphins when they bit you – something that Claire was determined to never experience. The scary part about the Moroi was their magic. Claire had been told that there were five elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water and the rare element of Spirit and even though she herself had seen things that science could not explain no matter how hard she tried, she still had a hard time believing in magic.

Then there was the Dhampirs. Apparently they were the half human – half vampire offspring of Moroi and humans and resulted in something that was the perfect body guard. They were stronger and faster than humans, but everything else about them was human. Their looks and the fact they didn't need to drink blood or have fangs.

Last of all there were the Strigoi. They were the un-dead, soulless, evil vampires of their world. The things that she had been told about those ones were enough to send a cold shiver down her spine and they were utterly terrifying. There was no chance for those to be your friend as Claire had with some Vampires back in Morganville, these ones would kill you without a second thought.

As she closed the notebook and pulled out her piece of paper that she had printed out before she left and she checked each thing off mentally as she read through it. This is the reason she had made the phone call and the reason she was on a plane leaving Texas and making her way to an unknown location in Pennsylvania. She was going to offer the man a deal that he seemed very interested in over the phone. She may not have been able to bring VLAD ( _Vampire Leveling Adjustment Device_ _)_  with her but she had every bit of information she knew about it up in her mind and she knew exactly how to rebuild it and considering that the Strigoi Vampires of his world were un-dead like the ones she knew – it would have to work. She was offering to build and show him that VLAD worked and that it could be used as a tool to stop Strigoi in battle so they could be… dealt with.

In return Claire had, what probably looked like a rather large list of demands for others but if there was something that she had learnt from her time in Morganville, it was that you never made a deal without knowing all of the fine print and always get something for yourself out of it too. She had a list of things of things she wanted out of this deal very clearly written out that she would be presenting her offer with.

  * _One willing test subject from each species – Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi._
  * _Strigoi test subject: unsure if you will get one willing._
  * _Full access to lab equipment without interruption._
  * _Blood and Saliva samples from each test subject and other non-invasive tests._
  * _In future there will be testing to be done on elemental magic. That will be discussed in more detail at a later date._
  * _No vampire or any species is to use me as a "feeder" as it was called._



She knew there was no backing out of it all now, her curiosity about this world had peaked far too much and even though she had to lie to her friends about where she was going and what she was up to, this was a chance that she couldn't  _not_  take. She would miss them, the town and even the chaos that came with the town, but when life offered you something like this, who was she to say no?

When the place had finally landed in Pennsylvania she raced to be first off the plane. She had specifically booked her seat in a position that would get her off fast. Not that she as eager, but there were valuable books and other things that she  _needed_  to be able to do what she was going to do and she was not taking the risk of someone else accidentally taking her suitcase from the luggage.

Finally with her suitcase in hand she made her way to the meeting point, unable to stop her old habits of checking over her shoulder every few moments. She'd been in a town ran by vampires that wanted to eat her for two years – the habit was hard to break and she soon slowed down and same to a stop near a familiar figure. He was dress in a well-tailored suit and a brightly coloured silk scarf that stood out brightly against his dusky skin.

Extending out her free hand she gave him a professional smile. "Mr Mazur, It has been a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests.


End file.
